A journey to remember
by FireFreedom
Summary: Not really sure what to write for the summary but just follow the story and enjoy the read.
**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima**

 **Time of Great Change**

Dragons were among the mightiest creature to roam the land of Fiore. Some dragons wanted to kill all the humans, to rule all the lands. Others wanted to live along with human, whom some of them were wizards. The inevitable dragon war would come due to differences in ideology between dragons. The dragons who shown kindness to all living creatures had form a dragon and humanity pact. When it was all set and done, many wizards of Fiore had learned the art of dragon slayer magic. Dragons with their respective partner dragon slayers seeing new hope, the tide of war had turned in their favor. Every dragon, dragon slayers, and wizards had felt the countless sacrifice of innocent lives, whom themselves did not even want to be involved.

True enough, the result of the war was a devastating one. The dragons who wanted to rule the lands had ravaged so many lives. There was one human dragon slayer name Acnologia, who was blinded by his own rage and he declared that all dragons were evil. Even his own dragon could not control his own partner. Acnologia would scourer the land of Fiore for every dragon he can kill. With every dragon he had killed, he soaked himself in their blood to feel alive and to solidify his own victory. Eventually he himself was able to transform into a dragon and back to human form at will.

Many families had lost one or more members of their own family and a lot of war orphans were born from the destruction. Zeref Dragneel was no exception, even though he was the legendary black wizard that cannot died, but had lost his little brother Natsu Dragneel. Zeref wanted nothing more than to see his little brother again. At the same time, Zeref also wanted Natsu to be the one to kill him and to rest in peace at last. Zeref had created many creatures, machines, and spells, but this greatest creation would have to be his little brother, Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D for short. Zeref had let Natsu go into the world by himself, making him look like a war orphan. Zeref hopes Natsu can find his own family and friends and becoming a great wizard. As Zeref knew that when Natsu have obtain the power to kill him and Natsu himself would also disappear. As for all of the black magic Zeref had created, it will rid itself from the world with the black wizard death.

During some time in year x398, there was this mighty celestial wizard name Anna Heartfilia. Anna and her celestial power were unmatched, but also knew that her power alone was not enough to kill Acnologia. On one of her journey, she discover the eclipse gate that Zeref had created. Out of the shadows, Zeref walked out and saw Anna in front of the eclipse gate. "Anna Heartfilia, I have a plan that I like to propose to you." said Zeref. Anna turned to face him, she wasn't sure if she should trust the black wizard, but it was always good to hear an idea if it will save the world. "Zeref, you're a black wizard with powerful black magic, why would you need my help with your plan?" said Anna. "The answer is simple, the eclipse gate you see over there only works with celestial magic, the plan is to send wizards from this era to the future era and to train, learn power magic that is greater the both of us combined and the future will probably have more ethernano than our own time." said Zeref. Anna thought about it for some time before speaking again. "The plan sounds absolutely crazy and we do not know what the future holds and even if I were to go along with this idea, who am I going to send into the future?" said Anna. "The choice is yours, just hope your descendant will know of our plan, and I bid you farewell Anna Heartfilia." Said Zeref and he turned around and walked away with no clear expression on his face. Anna had to think long and hard about who to send to the future and hope that the future is brighter in that time period then this era.

When the dragon war had ended, there were only a few dragons left in Fiore. Over ten thousand dragons have been slayed and over a few thousand wizards and dragon slayers were sacrificed. The tranquility of peace will not last forever and all dragons and wizards knew that with Acnologia and Zeref in the world. In the time span of ten years, a lot of wonderful things had happened which might lead to the best future possible. Igneel, the king of fire dragon had adopted a little boy, his name was Natsu Dragneel. Igneel had taught Natsu how to use fire dragon slayer magic, to read and write, and how to interact with people. In the end, Natsu was still a wild child and had too much energy but his personality was one of the best and Igneel was happy for that. Grandeeney, the sky dragon took a little bit longer to find her own adopted child but eventually found Wendy Marvell. Although she was still very young, Wendy still learned how to use sky dragon slayer magic. Grandeeney had that motherly touch that cannot be rivaled and Wendy turned out to be the sweetest little girl she could ever hope for. During the training of the two dragon slayers, their respective foster parents had a windy fire between them. After some time Igneel made Grandeeney his dragon mate. Now Natsu and Wendy in their own way have become brother and sister, training individually and together to become the best dragon slayers.

Metalicana likes human too but he sure does have a grumpy personality of a sort. He had also to adopt a war orphan to inherit his dragon power. The boy name was Gajeel Redfox, he seem like a nice boy at the time. While Gajeel was learning his dragon slayer magic, he seemed to have adopted Metalicana personality, making him into grumpy Gajeel. He always claimed that he was the best and strongest while training and for whatever reason it was, Gajeel pierced his face with a lot of nuts and bolts from iron. Always trying to make himself look tough in front of Metalicana, like father and son in their own way for being family.

Wisslogia and Skiadrum were flying around ruined towns to look for their own adoptive child. Looking at all the destruction and blood of fallen allies and foes is really dishearten. Although as the two dragons fly around and their eyes caught on a lighted up area of a back alley. Two boys were on the ground injured, the two dragons decide that they would be dragon slayer child. Wesslogia pick up the boy with blonde hair named Sting Eucliffe. Skiadrum did not mind the other boy with black hair named Rogue Cheney. The two boys were alone now without their real family and the dragons decided that they will all stick together. When the Sting and Rogue under way training for their dragon slayer magic. They were doing anything nearly perfect, as if they were in sync with each other. When they were old enough, Wesslogia and Skiadrum decided to give them a name for the duo of twin dragon slayers, since Sting and Rogue were also able to perform unison attacks.

It is the beginning of year x398, Anna Heartfilia is still searching throughout the land for potential wizards to be sent to the future. Her journey had bought her to many places in Fiore and all the wizards she had found, does not seem to have that special something inside of them. Since the cities of wizards did not work, she even journey through forest and caves for the remaining mighty dragons. After traveling for three months, she finally found what she hope to be the future saviors. Anna approach a training ground that have been burnt and tear up by wind. Igneel and Grandeeney had come out of their cave to see who it was. "Who has come to the training ground for dragon slayers?" said Igneel. "My name is Anna Heartfilia and I'm a celestial wizard looking for mighty dragons and wizards to be sent to the future to kill Acnologia." Said Anna. Igneel's eyes have become red and filled with anger, "Acnologia! That bastard should've never been a dragon." said Igneel. "I can see that you have great anger but also great passion as you have trained a dragon slayer." said Anna, while eyeing Natsu, Grandeeney, and her dragon slayer, Wendy. After calming down from the name of Acnologia, Igneel had took some time to think through everything and going to the future might be better, then to stay at this desolate land. "I will gather the remaining fellow dragons and their dragon slayers. We will process with the plan when the time is right. Before I forget, I am Igneel, next to me is Grandeeney my mate, her little girl is Wendy, and lastly is Natsu.' Said Igneel. Anna simply just smile at the family of four, all happy and living life like it's supposed to be.

Anna had walked over to Igneel's head and started to cast a spell, "This spell I am casting on you will give you the date and specific location on where you and everyone will have to be for everything to work." Said Anna. Igneel nod in acknowledge that he had received the information, "Before we go and search for our fellow dragons, would you like to play with our little dragon slayers?" said Igneel. Graceful at the offer but Anna could not simply accept, "I would love to stick around and play with them, but I have to prepare myself for the eclipse gate to work." said Anna. "Eclipse gate, isn't that one of Zeref machines?" said Igneel. "Yes it is and it's the only to send life forms into the future or past. It also requires an enormous of celestial magic to open the gate and to operate properly." said Anna. Igneel smiled, "Thank you for giving us and our child a chance to live a better life after we get rid of Acnologia." said Igneel. Everyone parted way to meet on another fateful day.

On July 7, x398, Anna Heartfilia was waiting in front of the eclipse gate for the dragons and their child. Near night time with a full moon in the sky, Anna saw five dragons and five little dragon slayers. "Igneel, is everyone ready? The lunar eclipse is upon us and if you have any final words, now would be a good time." said Anna. "Thank you again, you are one of the kindest wizard I have ever meet and I hope that your descendants will be like you too. Farewell Anna Heartfilia." said Igneel. With that, Anna took out her celestial key Aquarius, pointing at the eclipse gate and send her own celestial magic and even celestial magic from the celestial spirit world. When the gate opened, all the dragons had their child in their folded wings to protect them from time travel affects. All the dragons walked into the gate and hoped everything will go smoothly on the timeline. When the gate was fully closed, Anna had one last job to do. Anna with her celestial key, "Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius. Aquarius, I have a job for you and there is no set time table for it, will you accept it?" said Anna. "How can I refuse, I am contracted to the Heartfilia clan and we are the best of friend." said Aquarius. "Haha you are right about both of those. Anyways, you are to help my descendants with the eclipse gate and maybe even more in the future, as we both do not know what the future holds." said Anna, "I will be glad to meet all your future descendants and making sure goes as smoothly as possible." said a smiling Aquarius.

Almost four hundred years had passed, the celestial mage Layla Heartfilia had heard all about her fate to open the eclipse gate from her best celestial spirit Aquarius. Layla always had a frail body, even though she was of the best celestial mage in her own right. Completing the gate opening will be her final task as a celestial mage. On July 7, x777, Layla went to the location of the eclipse gate on a full moon to open the sealed door. "I hope this will make my ancestor pride and I can come out of it unharmed. I don't want to be separate from my lovely little daughter Lucy." she thought. Layla held her celestial gold key towards the door and concentrated her magic combined with celestial spirit world to open the door. After it was all done, due to her frail body, Layla had collapsed to the ground not knowing what has happened but she did completed her final task.


End file.
